nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grammar Cat/An Open Letter to AustinCarter4Ever
Hello there, whoever may be watching and – most importantly – AustinCarter4Ever! How are things going, 4ever-chan? I sure hope everything becomes so much more joyful after reading this blog post. This is my open letter to you and please, do not skim because all these words have been meaningfully and truthfully written for you. (^ - ^) \(^o^)/ (^ - ^) \(^o^)/ (^ - ^) \(^o^)/ ~'My Description of You'~ Honest in tone and lover of all things cute, AustinCarter4ever-chan is a kind soul and very much the definition of extrovert. She takes relationship very seriously and tries her best to get along with everyone. Genuinely friendly and warm, she posses a flow of creativity with talents for drawing in a unique, colourful, and cutesy style all her own. Though daunted at times with helping out around the wiki, she remains a valuable part of the community reaching out to new faces. Fluent in English, she has a good comprehension of the aforementioned language with her humorous wit and cheerfulness making it hard for one to feel tense. In short, she's bubbly, kind, and creative. (^ - ^) \(^o^)/ (^ - ^) \(^o^)/ (^ - ^) \(^o^)/ ~'Your Worth'~ “Your Worth”, a title that seems to hint at a sharp blow and a call to raise a shield to protect one's self. You don't need the shield, nor the worry of harm, for I'll tell you your worth as I believe it unabashedly: You are priceless. How could one put a price on a wonderful person with such boundless happiness, such warmth, such care for others? How could one miss the uniqueness, the inner beauty, the talents, the good character that you have? Untrained eyes would only judge your worth by your shortcomings and fail to see your priceless worth. “''But if these traits make me priceless, when they fade I'll be useless''”, you might think. Of course not! What you have done, the traits that you have, is all part of your history. That history is part of you and cannot be separated; therefore, you have continual priceless worth. You ARE priceless, always remember this and never doubt it! (^ - ^) \(^o^)/ (^ - ^) \(^o^)/ (^ - ^) \(^o^)/ ~'You Are Forgiven'~ I know we've had a conflict over a misunderstanding, but that is all water under the bridge. I know you have insisted you were a bad friend and a curse to have, but I do not feel that way at all nor believe such. You were regretful over what you said and apologized to me. A bad friend might feel perhaps a tinge of regret, but never would they feel like they needed to apologize. It is a very humbling act to admit one is wrong and apologize, and a bad friend is never humble. Everyone makes mistakes, and that's why I forgive you. Though perhaps the offence may seem truly terrible, it is not so terrible that you should seek to stay away from me. Nor has such an act corrupted the blessings of your friendship. Remember not the weight of your offence, my dear friend, but instead remember that you have been forgiven. (^ - ^) \(^o^)/ (^ - ^) \(^o^)/ (^ - ^) \(^o^)/ ~'For the Days Ahead'~ For the days ahead I tell you this: you will face hardships. These hardships may be such that are brought about by mistakes, other people, or no fault at all. They may come from brooding over past things, or direct appearance. Often these hardships will bring you sorrow and dim the memory of past blessings; a feeling of loneliness and wonder if anyone still cares for you; a questioning of what you stand for and forgetting who you were; and maybe a question of why you still continue. When times like these happen, and I will that they should not, I urge you to persevere! The sky always darkens and the sun withdraws its light, but no matter how dark the night, the sun always rises again to bathe the earth in its splendour. Likewise, no matter how hopeless life may appear, how miserable you may feel, there will always come another time of happiness and joy. Likewise, in the most insignificant places, night will come. For the most trivial reasons, you may feel the pain of a hardship. Persevere through these as well, remember always your worth and the promises of new beginnings. I wish that you hardships will be easy to overcome, and that you will be comforted at times of despair; that you will press forward valiantly and jump over the hurdles you may face; that you will not forget you worth, your identity, or your past; and, most importantly, that you will remember the longest night will always give way to morning. With all sincerity, Category:Blog posts